


Poison and Jealousy

by DiaboloFramboise



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, mention of a bleeding wound, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaboloFramboise/pseuds/DiaboloFramboise
Summary: Little mix between Caroline finding out about Klaus and Hayley sleeping together and spoilers for 4x18. Two shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> I'm currently forwarding my Klaroline stories from fanfiction.net to AO3. They are therefore old stories but you can give them a chance anyway :-) 
> 
> Thanks to Matt-on-Matt for beta reading

Caroline froze at the entry of the Grill, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Hayley.

Hayley was there, comfortably settled down at a table like she owned the place. She looked even more smug than Caroline remembered. Caroline couldn't control the boiling rage that suddenly erupted in her chest. How dare she be here after all she had done? It was her fault that Tyler's plan had failed and that he had to flee town. It was her fault that Carol was dead. She had been the catalyst for all of this. How dare she sit here like nothing had happened?

Charging into Hayley, Caroline caught her out off guard and harshly gripped her arm. Pushing her into the bathroom she quickly checked that nobody was here and she closed the door. Caught off guard by Caroline's display of strength, Hayley had only just started to react. She kicked Caroline with her boots but Caroline slammed her into the door and pressed her hand against her throat.

"You stop that right now, do you hear me?" she warned sharply. "Last time you got me because you took me by surprise, but I am stronger than you so I wouldn't try anything if I was you."

Hayley growled but stopped kicking.

"What is your problem?" she grumbled.

Caroline scoffed incredulously.

"Seriously? What is my problem? My problem is that because of you, my boyfriend had to flee town to avoid having his heart ripped out. That is my problem!"

Hayley had the good grace to look guilty.

"I didn't want for Tyler to be harmed. I just wanted information about my parents," she explained, a little uncomfortable.

"I don't care about your motivation," Caroline retorted. " You are a back stabber and a liar. How dare you come back here?"

Hayley lost her apologetic face and she smiled smugly.

"I thought that if I couldn't have your boyfriend, I could be content with your backup," she answered teasingly.

Caroline frowned.

"I don't understand."

"I made a deal with Klaus," Hayley explained. "I help him find Katherine and he gives me his protection. I didn't know at the time that his protection would include the best shag I've ever had but I'm not complaining."

Completely taken aback, Caroline let go of her throat and took a step back.

"You're lying," she said after a couple seconds of silence.

Relishing the expression on Caroline's face, Hayley smiled.

"No, I'm not. Why would I? Klaus was clearly tired of waiting for you so he moved on. The guy has needs you know."

"Klaus would never sleep with you," Caroline said disdainfully.

Hayley grinned. "Do you want me to tell you about his tattoos? Because believe me, it's a major turn on," she taunted. "Or would you prefer that I tell you about what he can do with his hands? Or maybe you'd like to learn something about his tongue?"

Caroline slapped her. She hit Hayley flat on the cheek and sent her fly across the bathroom, destroying a stall's door in the process.

"Shut up," Caroline growled. "You shut up now!"

Hayley shrugged and stumbled to get back on her feet. Caroline couldn't move, unable to process what Hayley said to her. Klaus had slept with her. Klaus had slept with her. Klaus had…. The words finally sank and a sharp pain coursed Caroline's body. Klaus had slept with Hayley. No. It wasn't possible, he wouldn't have. But by looking at Hayley, Caroline knew that it was true.

Klaus had slept with someone else and Caroline couldn't understand why her heart was suddenly clenching or why her stomach felt like it had been stabbed or why her whole body felt like it had been plunged in a frozen bath.

A sudden vision flashed through her mind. Klaus holding Hayley in his arms. Klaus kissing Hayley. Klaus stroking Hayley's body. Caroline's inside twisted excruciatingly and an unwitting sound escaped her lips. Why did it hurt that much? It shouldn't hurt. Klaus was nothing to her. She didn't care about him. She hated him for what he did to Tyler. So why was the pain taking over her body like this? Why couldn't she stop picturing Klaus and Hayley together, with the same sharp pain attacking her with each new vision?

Hayley was observing Caroline, clearly enjoying her obvious distress. She had never liked her and she decided to strike the final blow.

"It's too bad for you that he had moved on," she mocked viciously. "He is absolutely amazing in bed. I'm sure you would have loved it. But now you will never know."

With these last words, Hayley turned her back to Caroline and grabbed the knob of the door, obviously deciding that their conversation had lasted long enough. Caroline suddenly snapped out of her trance, and mechanically, almost without thinking about it, she grabbed Hayley by the hair to pull her closer and snapped her neck. The noise made by the broken bones was extremely satisfying and Caroline felt much better. After all, it was only a tit for tat, she thought. The bitch had done the same thing to her only a few weeks ago. Without sparing another glance to the wolf, Caroline stepped over Hayley and left her on the floor, hoping that she wouldn't wake up before long.

****************************************************

Was he bluffing or was he serious? Klaus couldn't tell for now and it was making him quite uncomfortable. And if there was a feeling that Klaus wasn't use to, it was being uncomfortable. He was the Original Hybrid. He was immortal. He was invincible. He didn't do uncomfortable. And yet… Klaus couldn't help the odd feeling that something was bothering him.

Silas had just paid him a little visit in the form of Professor Shane. Klaus had found him comfortably settled down in one of his leather couches, a little bit earlier in the day. Before he even had the time to get mad at the intrusion, Shane had politely introduced himself as Silas, the most powerful vampire in the world. Klaus had scoffed at this, utterly annoyed at the cockiness of the vampire. Silas had done nothing to make things better when he had declared without further preamble, that he wanted Klaus as his minion. He knew how powerful Klaus was and he wanted him on his side. Klaus had had an extremely bad reaction at the word minion and Silas had been a lot less polite after this.

The "conversation" had quickly escalated into a demonstration of power, each one of them convinced that they were stronger than the other and wanted to prove it. The problem was that Silas was, indeed stronger than Klaus. He had put an end to their display of strength by staking Klaus with the white oak stake, avoiding the heart by a centimeter.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't be very cooperative," he had said icily. "So I had the lovely Bonnie cast a spell on this stake. You have no idea how strong she is now and ready to do anything that I ask. You're in for a little surprise with the wound the stake has caused. This is only a warning, Klaus, I do hope you will be less stubborn next time we see each other or I won't miss the heart."

Silas had vanished after that and since then, Klaus had been wondering if he had been bluffing or not. Was the stake really spelled to hurt him or was it a ruse to impress him? Was Bonnie really strong enough to do something that could hurt him? He had been staked about an hour ago and the wound had healed perfectly. He didn't feel anything different. Silas was bluffing, Klaus decided. Nothing could be harmful to him, except the stake itself. He needed to have it back as soon as possible but until then, it was just a failed attempt to impress him.

Klaus still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Silas had actually beaten him. How was he stronger than him? Silas was older than Klaus, granted, but Klaus was a hybrid for God' sake. HE was the most powerful creature in the planet. For the first time in over one thousand years, Klaus felt weak and he hated it. The feeling was so new to him that he didn't know how to deal with it.

The sound of the doorbell broke his train of thought. Klaus smiled when he recognized the smell of the person who was on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Caroline," he greeted.

As usual, Caroline didn't bother to answer as she resolutely bypassed Klaus to enter the house. With a sigh, Klaus followed her into the living room and poured himself a glass of bourbon. The furious expression on Caroline's face, with her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes glaring daggers made him suspect that he could use a drink.

"What did I do, this time?" he asked curiously.

"Did you sleep with Hayley?" Caroline blunted.

Klaus froze on his spot. How does she know that?

"I ran into her at the Grill," Caroline explained as she could read his mind. "She was very loquacious about your performance," she added icily. "I snapped her neck by the way. Hope you don't mind. She might be late coming back here."

Klaus turned from being uncomfortable to being rather pleased. The venom in Caroline's voice was unmistakable and Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"Are you jealous?" he asked cockily.

Caroline scoffed. "You wish," she spat. "How dare you? How dare you sleep with her, of all people? She is the reason why you had to kill your hybrids! How can you ban Tyler from town and give her a free pass? She is as responsible as he is."

Klaus lost his smile at the mention of Tyler. Why couldn't Caroline produce a sentence without his name in it?

"Tyler dedicated his life to kill me," he retorted sharply. "Hayley is actually the one who warned me."

Caroline huffed. "I can't believe that," she muttered.

"What bothers you the most, Caroline? The fact that I slept with Hayley, or the fact that I slept with someone who is not you?" Klaus asked dryly.

"I couldn't care less about whom you sleep with," Caroline replied, stubbornly ignoring the pain twisting her stomach at his confirmation that it was true.

"It seems to me that on the contrary, you do care," Klaus stated casually. "But you know what Caroline? I don't care about what you think. You have been rejecting me for a year now. What did you expect? That I was going to live like a monk while I waited for you?"

Caroline swallowed hard, trying to compose herself. How could he talk to her like this? How could he do this? And why on earth did it hurt so much? Why did she feel…betrayed?

"It hurts, doesn't it? This feeling of betrayal," Klaus demanded, correctly interpreting her expression, as always.

Unable to answer him, Caroline turned on her heels and dashed towards the door. Before she could take three steps Klaus flashed in front of her and blocked her way.

"Get out of my way," Caroline hissed.

"No. You are not going anywhere until you admit that you are jealous," Klaus said firmly.

"That's not gonna happen, so let me go," Caroline repeated forcefully. "I don't give a shit about who you fuck, Klaus."

Klaus looked at her in amusement. It was the first time he had ever heard her swear. And it was quite sexy.

"Then why are you so riled?" he asked tauntingly. "I don't think this is just because of Hayley. I think you would have reacted the same way with any girl."

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't care about you and you know it," Caroline spat.

"Really? So you don't care if I tell you that Hayley is as much of a glorious kisser as you are, do you? Klaus taunted. "Or if I say you that her wolf side made things extremely interesting in bed? Or if…"

Caroline hit him. She put her whole strength into the punch but he didn't even stagger which infuriated her even more.

"You're a dick," she snarled.

She headed to the door in a blur and it was at that very moment that Klaus collapsed on his knees with a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks at the sound and she turned to look at Klaus. He was kneeled on the floor, holding his head in his hands and screaming in agony.

"What are you doing?" Caroline exclaimed. "If this is a trick to make me stay…" Caroline's voice trailed off as Klaus screamed again and she suddenly looked uncertain.

"Klaus?" she asked, stepping closer to him. His whole body was uncontrollably shuddering and she knew that he wasn't faking it. Her anger slowly turning into concern, Caroline kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is going on, Klaus? What happened?"

Klaus hissed, a searing pain setting his nerves on fire.

"Silas," he exhaled. "Silas happened."

Caroline frowned in worry at the mention of Silas, but Klaus struggled with another spasm and she turned her attention to him.

"You need to lie down," she mumbled. "Come on, let me help you."

Caroline grabbed Klaus by the waist and blessed her vampire strength as she managed to place him on one of the couches in the living room. He had become deathly pale and was sweating abundantly. Caroline sat next to him, taken aback and a little uncomfortable at seeing Klaus suddenly look so weak. She had never seen him like this. He was Klaus. He wasn't supposed to be weak.

Klaus opened his eyes to look at her.

"You don't need to see this, love," he whispered. "You should go."

"What happened?" Caroline demanded again, completely ignoring his remark.

Klaus groaned and shrugged weakly.

"Silas came to see me," he explained with difficulty. "He wanted me on his side and when I refused, he staked me with the white oak stake. Apparently, he had Bonnie cast a spell on it. The stake must be poisoned or something. It won't kill me but it's a warning to not take him lightly. I just have to wait for the poison to get of my system."

Caroline frowned.

"You mean that not only did Silas have the white oak stake but he was also strong enough to stake you with it? So Silas is stronger than you?" she asked worriedly. It really was bad news.

Klaus groaned again but this time it was more because of his wounded ego than because of the pain.

"It seems so," he admitted very reluctantly.

A new spasm took over and Klaus struggled to hold back a cry. Caroline hesitantly touched his forehead and noticed that it was burning. Without a word, she left the room and located a bathroom after exploring the first floor. She filled a basin with cold water and grabbed a pile of towels. She then came back and sat next to Klaus, who looked at her with surprise.

"I thought you left," he whispered. "You should leave, Caroline. I don't want you to see me like this. It won't kill me."

"Nope, it's just gonna torture you for god knows how long," Caroline retorted. "Not that I'm saying that you don't deserve it," she mumbled between her teeth.

Klaus couldn't help but smile slightly through the pain. "It's good to know that you care but I'm one thousand years old, love. I can take it."

Caroline knew it was true. The poison wouldn't kill him and he could take the pain. He had probably known worst kind of pain in his lifetime. But oddly, she didn't enjoy the sight of Klaus being hurt as much as she thought she would.

Caroline nodded. "I know you can take it. But I'm staying anyway."

She plunged one of the towels in the basin and started to cool off his forehead. Klaus sighed at the feeling of her hand, relishing the slight touch.

"Why are you doing this? You hate me," he murmured.

Caroline shrugged without stopping her ministration.

"If Silas is that strong, we need you at the top of your form to beat him," she deflected.

Klaus chuckled and hissed in pain at the same time.

"Liar," he said with difficulty. A new wave of pain took over his body and he couldn't hold back the cry coming out from his lips. Caroline flinched at the sound and placed a soothing hand on his chest.

"Oh my God, you are drenched," she exclaimed. Klaus grumbled and Caroline stood on her feet.

"Shirt off," she ordered. "You can't keep it."

Klaus didn't answer as his body convulsed violently again. The scent of blood suddenly invaded Caroline's nostrils and she hurriedly took Klaus' shirt off. She couldn't contain an exclamation of horror at the sight of his chest. It was totally lacerated like he had been stabbed over and over again. The ribs were showing and blood was dripping everywhere.

"Oh my God," Caroline whispered horrified.

Klaus lowered his head to look at the damaged flesh of his torso before turning his gaze on Caroline.

"Go away, Caroline," he murmured weakly. "Please."

Caroline quickly composed herself and with a shake of her head she sat next to him once more. Without a word, she took another towel and, after wetting it with cold water, placed it on Klaus' chest. She gently cleaned the blood, trying to avoid the wounds and to cool the burn radiating from his torso.

Klaus sighed at Caroline' stubbornness and turned his face to her, trying to pierce the haze of pain to focus on her.

"Admit it," he asked breathlessly. "Please, admit it."

"What do you want me to admit?" Caroline demanded, still concentrating on his chest. The wounds weren't healing and it worried her more than it should. The sight of his tattoos reminded her of Hayley's comment about them and she cringed. She would be lying if she said that the idea of Klaus shirtless in front of Hayley didn't bother her.

"Admit that you are jealous that I slept with Hayley," Klaus clarified feebly. "Admit that you like being my weakness. Admit that you like my attentions to you."

"Come on, Klaus, you are not dying," Caroline scoffed. "Don't try to manipulate me to make me say things like you were on your deathbed."

Klaus shook his head as he gritted his teeth to fight another wave of fire.

"I'm not manipulating you," he denied heavily. "I just want you to be honest."

His body suddenly arched against the couch as a cry fell from his lips. The wounds on his chest ripped open and Klaus screamed in agony. A sharp pain tightened in Caroline' stomach at the sound and she instinctively gripped Klaus' hands in hers. She held him through the excruciating spasm, murmuring encouragement, trying to soothe him the best she could. Klaus struggled to recover from the seizure and collapsed on the couch again, completely out of breath. Caroline resumed her calming ministrations on his chest with the towel, trying to clean the fresh blood without hurting him more. She noticed that her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she bit her lips. Why was she so affected? Why did each one of his cries cause her heart to clench?

After a few minutes Klaus attempted to collect himself, Caroline sighed in defeat.

"I like your attentions," she confessed lowly. "And I like being the weakness of the most powerful creature in the world. It makes me feel..." Caroline hesitated but she finished. "Powerful," she whispered.

Klaus tried to reach her hand but he was too weak to lift his arm. Caroline understood his intention and hesitantly wrapped her hand around his.

"I am jealous," she said so low that a human wouldn't have heard her. "When Hayley told me..." Caroline's voice trailed off. "It hurts me," she admitted even more lowly.

Klaus squeezed feebly at her hand and struggled to answer.

"I don't care about Hayley, Caroline. You know that. It was meaningless and it certainly doesn't change the way I feel about you," he stammered through his ragged breathing. "Do you remember what you told me about my feelings for you when I bit you?"

Caroline cringed at the memory of the bite but she nodded. "I do," she whispered. I know that you are in love with me. How could she have forgotten?

Klaus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You were right," he admitted.

Caroline closed her eyes as well, trying to wrap her mind about Klaus' declaration. He didn't care about Hayley. He was in love with her. Caroline knew she shouldn't feel that way, but a sudden wave of happiness washed onto her. He was in love with her. It was not a speculation anymore, it was not an assumption. It was real. Klaus was in love with her. Caroline opened her eyes, the joy gradually spreading over her as the words sank. She noticed that Klaus was anxiously looking at her, afraid of what her reaction might be.

"Do you remember what I told you that night?" she asked instead of answering.

Klaus nodded. Of course he remembered. I have caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you have done. These words have haunted him over and over again.

"It was true, you know. I didn't say it to coax you into saving me. I meant it. I have caught myself wanting to give you a chance more than I can count," Caroline confessed.

Elena' sentence came back to her mind. You won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus. And Caroline suddenly realized that Elena had been both right and wrong that night. She had been wrong to think that Caroline needed to turn her humanity off to be guilt free. But she had been right to think that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Because it was true.

When was the last time that one of her friends had done something for her? When was the last time that one of her friends had put her first? The answer was easy. Never. She had always been second best with everyone.

Except with Klaus, Klaus had always put her first. Klaus had always made it very clear that if she chose him, he would do anything for her. Who had ever done that for her? Even Tyler had eventually left her. Caroline knew it wasn't his fault but she also knew that even if he had stayed, he would have always put his pack first. Why should she be ashamed of wanting to give a chance to someone who had always put her first?

Caroline gave her attention back to Klaus, who was still obviously trying to process what she had just said.

"I'm tired that nobody ever putting me first," she murmured.

Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and squeezed her hand with more strength this time.

"If you let me, I would always put you first, Caroline," he assured breathlessly. "Always."

Caroline smiled softly and leaned in to be closer to him.

"You know what? I'm starting to believe you," she whispered on his ear.

Klaus smiled and cried immediately after as a new wave of fire slammed into him. Caroline winced at the agony of the sound, and without thinking about it, she leant further and pressed a quick kiss against Klaus' lips.

Dumbfounded, Klaus gasped and fought to regulate his breathing.

"I thought I wasn't on my deathbed," he noticed raggedly.

Caroline smiled at him and this time, she leaned into him very consciously and kissed him one more time.

"You're not," she answered calmly. "I just wanted to do it."

Klaus looked at her, trying to read the expression on her face. She had admitted that she was jealous and that she had thought about giving him a chance but did it mean that she was ready to do it now? Klaus felt the hope rise in his chest and he tried to crush it as much as he could. If he was wrong, he wasn't sure he could take it. Caroline seemed to read his mind. Cradling his face in her hands, she smiled at him.

"What if I told you that I'm ready to make a decision for myself and not for my friends this time?" she asked softly.

Klaus smiled.

"I'd ask you what is the decision that you are ready to make?"

Caroline laughed and pressed a third quick kiss on his lips.

"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please consider leaving kudos or reviews if you enjoyed the story :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please consider leaving kudos or reviews if you enjoyed the story :-)
> 
> I just want to make clear that Caroline doesn't kill Hayley. I'm not sure if a werewolf can have his neck snapped like a vampire because he's still human so I don't think so but I really wanted that Caroline gets the chance to do it to Hayley.


End file.
